


fake alien fans

by 4okra



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Airports, M/M, Making Out, Texting, This really got away from me, references to DAN and SSH, so many typos, they go from aliens to nudes in like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4okra/pseuds/4okra
Summary: Frank and Joe's flight back to New York gets delayed five hours, and Frank seems happy to spend the entire time napping. Joe gets incredibly bored with no one to talk to, so he texts Sonny a picture of a dog wearing a backpack. Because clearly that's a smart thing to do. Cue Sonny being an asshole about aliens and Joe sexting him completely on accident.





	fake alien fans

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in april of 2017 after reading the only other 2 joe/sonny fics in existence (which are great by the way) and finally got around to finishing it. also this is probably wildly inaccurate as to how being a flight attendant works but like. who cares.

The flight from Honolulu to LA had been superbly uneventful, which allowed Joe to leave an impressive amount of doodles on Frank’s arm while he napped in the window seat. Joe hadn’t exactly been thrilled about going back to Hawai’i after that whole Big Island Mike fiasco (who would?). But they had managed to solve the case of the missing industrial amounts of coconuts relatively quickly, which allowed them to spend almost a whole week vacationing on the beach, which was a massive improvement from having to spend his time in a clinic like the  _ last  _ time they went to Hawai’i. Joe is still a little pissed off about that. Frank says he needs to let it go, but Frank wasn’t the one laying in a hospital bed under fluorescent lights for a stupid concussion when he should have been out basking in the sun like a baby robin, or whatever kind of baby bird likes the sun. So really, what does Frank know?

After they land, they spend fifteen minutes trying to find the gate for their connecting flight back to New York. They’ve gone through this airport at least ten times now, but neither Frank nor Joe have figured out where just about anything is. The two of them are surprisingly awful at following maps, which is really unhelpful in their line of work. Once they finally find the gate, the woman working behind the counter comes on the overhead speaker to announce that their plane has been delayed for two hours due to weather.

“Two  _ hours _ !” Joe says, louder than he means to, but he knows everyone else around him is thinking the same thing. “It was already a three hour layover,” he whines, quieter this time.

Frank groans and suggests that they find a restaurant, so off they go again, pretending they know their way around the airport. It only takes them about an hour to eat, so once they get back to the gate, there’s still four hours until their flight boards. Joe is thinking that maybe he can rope Frank into a game of I Spy, or maybe a card game (who doesn’t travel with an emergency deck of cards?). But before he can even suggest it, Frank sits down, leans back with his legs stretched out in front of him, and promptly falls asleep. Joe rolls his eyes. Frank has two hobbies besides solving mysteries: reading and sleeping. They are both very boring.

Joe leaves him there and walks around the terminal hoping to kill some time. He buys himself a smoothie from Jamba Juice, wanders around a candy store, pretends he’s looking for an engagement ring at one of the jewelry stores, and almost gets talked into buying a new cell phone case. When he gets back to the gate, Frank is still asleep and there are still three hours of waiting to go.

He finally gives up and sits down beside his brother. He pokes around Pinterest for a while before he comes across a frankly hilarious picture of a dog with a backpack on and is overcome with the need to send it to someone. And really, there’s only one person who would appreciate this as much as he does.

_ Joe: (attachment: image) _

The reply is instantaneous.

_ Sonny: oh my god!!!! _

_ Sonny: (attachment: image) _

_ Joe: omg _

_ Joe: (attachment: image) _

_ Sonny: (attachment: image) _

_ Sonny: anyway what’s up _

_ Joe: nothin im just stuck in the airport w/ frank _

_ Sonny: oh sick which airport _

_ Joe: ???? _

_ Joe: LAX _

_ Joe: why?? _

_ Sonny: damn _

_ Sonny: if you were at jfk we could’ve hung out _

_ Joe: what are u doing at JFK?? _

_ Sonny: I’m a flight attendant !!!!! _

_ Sonny: we’ve been waiting for our plane to get a new supply of pretzels for an hour _

_ Joe: arent u a little over qualified to be a flight attendant? nancy said u curated a museum once or something _

_ Sonny: while Im flattered that you think I could ever be over qualified for anything, i really dont think beech hill was much of an accomplishment _

_ Sonny: convincing Henrik to drive me to baltimore for a star trek convention, however _

_ Sonny: now THAT is some resume-worthy shit right there _

_ Joe: ihni who henrick is but im proud of u _

_ Sonny: doesn’t matter _

_ Sonny: point is, being a flight attendant is great I get to eat soooo many pretzels _

_ Sonny: beats curating a dumb museum any day _

_ Joe: wait omg u wouldnt happen to be the reason ur plane has no pretzels would u _

_ Sonny: shit i’ve been HAD _

_ Joe: oh my goddd _

_ Sonny: anyway josef got anything good to say or should I go back to rewatching x files for the 4th time _

_ Joe: no no talk to me im so bored _

_ Joe: frank is just over here sleeping _

_ Joe: half sleeping? _

_ Joe: every once in a while he sits up straight and looks around like he’s lost it’s kinda funny _

_ Sonny: I knew someone who used to do that _

_ Sonny: so then I thought we were just like, allowed to do that when no one was around? _

_ Sonny: and then i got fired for sleeping on the job like wow ok obviouslt I was awake enough?? since I woke up when boss-lady walked in?? _

_ Joe: that seems unfair _

_ Joe: (attachment: image) _

_ Sonny: thanks for consoling me via pug pictures it helps a lot _

_ Sonny: except I think maybe it was a little fair considering i had just convinced her to get an alien tattooed on her face _

_ Joe: who?? _

_ Sonny: my boss _

_ Sonny: which reminds me, could you tell Nancy to stop getting my past employers arrested? it’s getting a little out of hand _

_ Sonny: you know now that i’m thinking about it, minette should not have been mad at me bc she was the one who decided to get a little green alien on her face _

_ Sonny: like sure that design has a certain aesthetic appeal but that is by no means what a real alien would look like _

_ Sonny: maybe if she went for somethgin more authentic she might not have had such strong instant regret _

_ Joe: u dont think aliens are green? _

_ Joe: green is such a good color why wouldnt they be green _

_ Joe: like spock!! _

_ Joe: well maybe not exactly like spock caus he only had like a hint of green..except for that one episode where they were like OOOOH MAKEUP DEPARTMENT LETS PUMP UP THE GREEN TODAY and makeup was like _

_ Joe: “this is a bad idea but i guess i wont argue w/ u” _

_ Sonny: lmao and then gene roddenberry is like “do not ruin my creative VISION” _

_ Joe: yes exactly!!!!! _

_ Joe: so why wouldn’t you want green aliens other than the reasons just mentioned _

_ Sonny: well it’s not a matter of want, Joe _

_ Sonny: this is a matter of basic extra terrestrial physiology and scientific fact _

_ Joe: uhhh ok but where are these facts u speak of _

_ Joe: show me the receipts sonny _

_ Sonny: you know what I dont think I will _

_ Joe: aw cmon _

_ Sonny: no I dont think u will appreciate it _

_ Sonny: if you really wanna know y aliens are not green u have to look it up urself _

_ Sonny: and unless and until you develop the proper respect for extraterrestrial research and theory, I will no longer be speaking to u _

_ Sonny: (attachment: image) _

_ Sonny: talk 2 the hand, as they say _

_ Joe: nooo come back _

_ Joe: i miss u already _

_ Joe: also i like ur watch _

_ Joe: is that pleather _

_ Joe: blue pleather _

_ Joe: thats true fashion _

_ Joe: sonnnyyyyyyyy _

_ Joe: earth 2 sonnyyyy _

_ Joe: the plane isnt gonna leave for another 2 and a HALF HOURS please come back I MISS U _

_ Joe: I MISS U I MISS U I MISS U I MISSU I MISS U I MISSYOU SONNY _

_ Joe: SONYY MY LOVE I WILL MISS U FOR ALL ETERNITY _

_ Joe: OR AT LEAST UNTIL THE PLANE GETS HERE _

_ Joe: UR ALL I THINK ABOUT _

_ Joe: I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUU _

_ Joe: SONNNNYYYYYY _

_ Sonny: jesus christ ok _

_ Sonny: why dont u just try summoning a little green man to come pick you up from the airport in his hot pink hover car _

_ Sonny: since that seems to be what you think all aliens do _

_ Joe: omg nooo _

_ Joe: all im saying is that the universe is really fuckin big and theres no way we can rule out the possibility of green aliens _

_ Joe: and u just start freaking out on me _

_ Sonny: because clearly you are a fake fan _

_ Joe: omg sonny im too tired for this _

_ Joe: i changed my mind please stop talking _

_ Joe: how can u even be a fake fan of aliens _

_ Sonny: CLEARLY you are a fake fan because you have taken no time to research actual scientific information about aliens _

_ Joe: u already said that ughhh _

_ Joe: i miss the sonny that just sent me dog memes where did this jerk who judges u based on how seriously u take aliens come from _

_ Sonny: Ive been here all along I was just trying to get you to like me before _

Joe groans and sets his phone on the empty seat beside him. Frank blinks his eyes open and looks over as Joe drags his hands down his face.

“Everything okay?” he asks.

“Sonny’s being a piece of shit.” Joe unzips his backpack to grab his phone charger.

“Sonny?” Frank asks incredulously. “As in Joon? As in, the Sonny Joon with green hair?”

“Yeah,” Joe says as he plugs the charger into an outlet below his seat. “Actually, I’m not sure if his hair is still green. Let me ask.”

_ Joe: hey is ur hair still green?? _

_ Sonny: no it’s a sort of purplish pink right now I just dyed it a week or two ago _

_ Sonny: it’s fading out in a nice subtle way Im kinda proud? _

_ Joe: oooooh can i see? _

_ Sonny: no _

_ Joe: aww y not _

_ Sonny: because I would have to either take a selfie which u don’t deserve because ur being mean to me _

_ Sonny: or I’d have to work really hard to take a pic that is just of the top of my head so u cant see my beautiful face which I would probably mess up like 739894 times and it would jus tbe like way more trouble than its worth _

_ Sonny: so no u cant see _

_ Joe: in the time it took u to write all that u couldve just taken and sent me a selfie _

_ Joe: it probably would have taken less time actually _

_ Sonny: I dont care!!!! ur not getting a pic!!!1!! _

_ Joe: come on pleeaaasseee _

_ Sonny: no oh my god _

_ Joe: pLEASE _

_ Sonny: NO!!!!! _

_ Sonny: ur worse than those guys who are always like “send nudes” _

_ Sonny: like that video of the guy who spills cereal and when it cuts to the ground the spilled cereal spells out “SEND NUDES” _

_ Sonny: you know the one _

_ Joe: yeah i know what ur talking abt _

_ Sonny: of course u do that guy is probably ur secret alter ego u perv _

_ Joe: wtf sonny im not asking 4 nudes im asking for one dumb selfie so i can see ur hair _

_ Joe: but i mean liek if u feel like sending nudes?? i wouldnt be opposed, per se _

_ Sonny: I KNEW it ur disGUSTENING _

_ Joe: ok thats it im done talking to u Good Bye _

When Joe sets his phone down again, Frank is looking at him expectantly.

“Oh,” Joe says, then he bursts into embarrassed fits of laughter. “Sorry, he’s really distracting, he’s accusing me of--” he cuts himself off and looks away, thinking maybe he shouldn’t share the details of this particular conversation with his brother. “His hair is pink now.”

Frank just nods slowly, eyebrows raised in a knowing sort of way. Joe frowns.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Frank says quickly, shifting away. He pulls his own phone out, then leans down to dig around in his backpack.

“What?” Joe repeats, leaning forward with his elbows rested on his knees so he’s still close to Frank, following his movements. “Why’re you making that face at me? What do you think you know?”

“Nothing,” Frank says again, but his tone is amused and Joe wants to punch him a little bit. He leans back up in his seat with ear buds in his hand. Joe’s phone vibrates and he has to push down the urge to check it immediately, which Frank seems to notice because he pointedly snickers.

“Oh, shut up,” Joe hisses, “it’s not like that.” Even though it kind of is. He probably wouldn’t have asked for nudes if it wasn’t  _ like that _ .

“I didn’t say anything,” Frank says in that annoying older brother tone of voice.

“You didn’t have to!”

“Whatever,” Frank says, still looking way more amused than he has any right to. He plugs his ear buds into his phone and turns it sideways like he’s going to watch something. Joe silently hopes his Netflix account can’t connect before turning back to his own phone, grumbling a little for good measure just in case Frank can still hear him.

When he unlocks his phone, there is one message waiting for him, no words, just a single image. It’s a picture of Sonny, with hair almost exactly as he’d described, pinkish purple at the roots, fading to a truer pink at the ends. It looks a little bit like a sunrise. The frames of his glasses are candy blue and he’s sticking his tongue out at the camera. He used a filter, one that put a little heart on his nose and whiskers on his cheeks, shaky lines that look a little bit like chalk. It’s single-handedly the cutest thing Joe has ever seen in his entire life. He stares at it for over a minute before he even notices that Sonny is in fact in a flight attendant uniform, which in this case is essentially a navy blue suit with a nametag and a little gold wings pin fastened above it. Joe thinks he might shed a tear.

_ Joe: oh _

_ Joe: my god _

_ Joe: im dead im really truly dead _

_ Joe: ive perished _

_ Sonny: I knew my hair looked good but I didnt know it was that good _

_ Joe: its not the hair _

_ Joe: well it is the hair _

_ Joe: its All Of It _

_ Sonny: the whole Look? _

_ Joe: yes the whole Look its a very Good Look _

_ Joe: very Hot _

_ Joe: very Hot and very Wholesome _

_ Joe: looking at you is Good for my Soul _

_ Sonny: why are we typing Like This _

_ Joe: i dont know lol _

_ Joe: ugh this is so unfair _

_ Sonny: unfair how _

_ Joe: unfair like ur super hot but we arent in the same airport so i cant drag u to the closest restroom and shove u against the wall and make out with u and maybe possibly suck u off in one of the stalls _

_ Sonny: holy shit Hardy are u sexting me _

_ Sonny: are u really seriously sexting me right now _

_ Joe: uhhhhhhhh _

_ Joe: kind of???? _

Sonny doesn’t reply immediately, and Joe feels himself start to panic. That was probably way too weird. He should have played it off like a joke, not admitted to it. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. His face is turning so red. He wants to die.

He starts typing something to try to make it sound like he was joking, but his phone buzzes again before he even has a sentence formed.

_ Sonny: im laughjing so har dpeople are lookign at me oh my fuckign god _

_ Sonny: I just _

_ Sonny: I cant evebn _

_ Sonny: im justslkdjfaldgjfd _

_ Joe: oh thank god omg i thought i fucked up and scared u off _

_ Sonny: oh my god NO I’m just trying to recover _

_ Sonny: ur such a gaywad _

_ Joe: excuse me? _

_ Joe: this is blatant homophobia _

_ Joe: and i wont stand for it _

_ Sonny: so what are u going to do about it? _

_ Joe: smother u with TOLERANCE _

_ Joe: and KINDNESS _

_ Joe: and PUPPIES _

_ Sonny: where are u going to get puppies _

_ Joe: i have my sources ok _

_ Sonny: at an airport?? _

_ Joe: yes!!!!! dont question me!!!!!! im the detective not u!!!!!!! _

_ Sonny: speaking of which, I have a bit of a case for you _

_ Joe: wait really _

_ Sonny: yes _

_ Joe: ok lay it on me what are we dealing with here identity theft? burglary? MURDER?? _

_ Sonny: no _

_ Sonny: I have this friend _

_ Joe: yeah _

_ Sonny: and he keeps sending me pictures of dogs _

_ Joe: … _

_ Sonny: and then he asked for nudes _

_ Joe: SHUT UP _

_ Sonny: and then he offered to give me a blow job _

_ Joe: STOP TALKING _

_ Sonny: do u think that means he’s into me? _

_ Sonny: I’m having trouble reading the signs :-\ _

_ Joe: i hate u _

_ Joe: ur the worst _

_ Sonny: u looooove me ;---) _

_ Joe: ew go away _

_ Sonny: no let’s facetime _

_ Joe: wait why _

_ Sonny: I want to see u blushing _

_ Joe: ASDLKFHALSFJSHUT UP SJLF _

Joe starts typing a long message with a lot of typos about how mean Sonny is when his phone starts to buzz in his hands, blasting the FaceTime ringtone. He groans and pulls his ear buds out of his pocket, plugging them in before answering so that the whole gate won’t have to listen to their conversation. As soon as the call connects, Joe sticks his tongue out at the screen then grins, big and goofy. Sonny laughs immediately, and Joe’s stomach flips at the sound.

“Look at those dimples!” Sonny says, and Joe’s smile falters. “No, no, smile again, I wanna see ‘em.”

Joe attempts a smile, but it comes out as more of an embarrassed grimace. Sonny laughs at him again and Joe feels his nerves die down, laughing a little too. Sonny’s nose scrunches up when he laughs, which is way cuter than it has any right to be.

“So, detective, I forgot to ask, what are you doing all the way out in LA?”

Joe spends the next ten minutes trying to explain the case he and Frank just solved, but Sonny keeps interrupting to ask questions every thirty seconds (“How do you misplace  _ that many _ coconuts?”) so finally he gives up and asks Sonny how he ended up as a flight attendant. The answer is surprisingly mundane: he got bored of desk jobs.

“Plus there’s a lot of down time on long flights, as long as there aren’t a million people ordering alcohol, so I get to work on my comic-making skills.”

“What’s your comic about?” Joe asks.

“Aliens, obviously. I only have, like, two interests: aliens and being annoying.”

“And memes.”

Sonny hums in agreement. “That falls into the being annoying category, though.”

The conversation derails shortly after that, and they talk and argue about stupid shit, because that’s what they do. At one point Sonny stands up and starts walking around, wandering into different stores and flipping the camera around so Joe can see how over-priced everything is. In one store, he buys a two pound bag of jelly beans and in another he buys the newest issue of Cosmopolitan magazine, because that’s Sonny for you. When he gets back to his gate, he sits down and starts reading Cosmo’s sex tips aloud with a stupid voice and won’t stop until Joe threatens to hang up on him.

And then before he knows it, a voice comes over the intercom saying that boarding for Joe and Frank’s flight will start in a few minutes.

“Finally,” Joe says, as if these past few hours spent talking to Sonny haven’t flown by.

“Look, I’ve almost eaten the whole bag,” Sonny says, holding up his bag of jelly beans for Joe to see. “That’s how long it’s been.”

Joe makes a horrified face. “Aren’t you gonna get sick?”

“What? Nah. I once ate, like, fifteen KoKo Kringle bars in a row and I didn’t even get nauseous. I’ll be fine.” He stretches out the ‘i’ in fine long enough that Joe doesn’t really believe him, but he doesn’t argue because he has to get in line to board.

“Here, hold on, I’m gonna turn the camera around,” Joe says as he gets up, tapping the screen. The camera switches to front view, showing the rest of the gate.

“What, why?” Sonny asks.

“Because,” Joe says, intentionally makes his voice a little nasal to cover up his embarrassment, “I don’t want you to look up my nose.”

“I’m not going to-- Joe, you’re so weird, why the hell would I look up your nose?”

He tries to explain that he will inevitably get distracted while trying to board, causing his arm to lower so that the perspective changes to one in which Sonny could look up his nostrils. Sonny is not taking it very seriously, though, laughing at him the whole time. If he ignores that it’s at his own expense, it really is a sweet sound.

“Are you still talking to Sonny?” Frank asks, and when Joe looks up, his brother’s eyebrows are raised, not in surprise, but more impressed. Is it impressive to have a three hour conversation with someone?

“Yeah,” Joe says, and holds up his phone so it’s pointed at his brother. “Say hi.”

Frank waves, and Sonny smiles and says “Hello!” really loud, causing Joe to wince.

“He can’t hear you,” he says to Sonny, then looks back at his brother and says, “He says hi.”

Frank gives a thumbs up before turning back to the line and moving forward, handing the woman at the desk his ticket for her to scan. Joe is next, and right as the woman hands him his ticket back, Sonny comments, “Nice view.”

“What?” Joe asks, lifting his phone and turning the camera back around to his face.

“You had the camera pointed at your crotch,” Sonny says with a slightly evil grin, and Joe feels his face heat up instantly. “There it is!” Sonny cheers, “There’s the blush I’ve been waiting for!”

“You are the absolute worst,” Joe grumbles, face still warm.

“Hey, are you flying into JFK or LaGuardia?” Sonny asks suddenly.

The line moves forward a few feet. “JFK.”

Sonny breaks out into a grin. “Maybe we’ll see each other when you land. My plane still hasn’t taken off yet, obviously. There must be something other than lack of pretzels going on that I haven’t heard about. I betcha they’ll cancel it.”

Joe’s stomach flips at the thought of seeing Sonny in person. It’s been months since they last crossed paths. Sonny had been working at the front desk of a financial building that kept getting robbed. The surveillance tapes didn’t catch any of it, had been tampered with to make it look like they had a weird glitch. Sonny hadn’t been very helpful at all. When they showed him footage from the screw-y surveillance tapes, all he’d said was,  _ “Well, I can verify that is some creepy shit. Other than that, I got nothing.” _ At least he’d made Joe laugh.

The line moves forward again. Joe tries to think of a reply that won’t make him sound too overly enthusiastic, then something occurs to him. “Wait, so you’re just going to stay in the airport for five and a half hours?”

“Well, if they do cancel it, they’ll put me up at a hotel somewhere nearby. I guess I could take a nap or something. But don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine!”

Frank sits down in a seat and Joe plops down next to him. “Get some real food, too, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Have a good flight.”

“Thanks. See you later maybe?”

“See you later maybe,” Sonny repeats, then blows a kiss and hangs up.

Joe pulls his ear buds out and shoves his phone in his pocket, shrugs off his backpack and shoves it under the seat in front of him.

“When are you seeing him?” Frank asks nonchalantly. He has a book in his hands, open like he’s reading it but he isn’t. Frank is a practiced eavesdropper. He hears everything.

Joe explains the situation, pointedly ignoring the look on Frank’s face, like he’s won a bet or something. Once Joe is done convincing his brother that no, he should not start planning a wedding, shut up, you’re not funny, he sighs and deflates back into his seat. It’s not very comfortable, but he suddenly feels exhausted, and not long after the plane takes off, he falls asleep.

He doesn’t wake up until about twenty minutes before they land, with his head on Frank’s shoulder. He sits up, rubs at his eyes, groggily tries to remember why he has this underlying feeling of giddiness mixed with nerves. Did he actually have a three hour conversation with Sonny Joon or did he just dream that that happened? It seems distant, like it happened a lot longer ago than it actually did. He plays a game on his phone for the rest of the flight, still half asleep. Frank starts telling him about the insanely complicated plot of the book he’s reading as the plane lands and they wait to taxi over to the gate. It does nothing to wake Joe up, maybe even making him more tired. Then they’re shuffling off the plane, and Joe blindly follows his brother because his brain can’t seem to comprehend where to go on his own. And then they’re back in yet another airport. It’s so late that the whole place is pretty much deserted, all the stores closed and seats empty. However there is one distinctly familiar figure standing off to the side, looking up at a television playing the news.

Joe grabs his brother’s arm in a vice grip, yanks him closer and asks with a voice barely above a whisper, “How is my hair?”

Frank’s eyes move upwards in assessment, then move back down to his face. “Average,” he says.

“ _ Average? _ ” Joe seethes. They’ve stalled out right by the doorway, so the other people getting off the plane have to walk around them, but Joe isn’t very concerned with being kind and courteous right now.

“Yeah. Blonde, wavy, slightly disheveled. This is how it always looks. I’m not sure what you want from me, little bro.”

Joe rolls his eyes and lets go of Frank’s arm. He takes a deep breath, bounces on his heels a few times to try to wake himself up, then puts on his best smile and starts walking toward Sonny.

Sonny turns around just as Joe gets near, face lighting up when his eyes meet Joe’s. “Well, if it isn’t my two favorite detectives,” he greets. It’s only been a few hours since Joe heard his voice, but he still feels his heart soar like he’s a kid with a crush. He kind of is a kid with a crush. It’s a really accurate metaphor.

Joe comes to a stop in front of him and can’t stop smiling.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hello,” Sonny replies, a big smile on his face too.

Sonny is still wearing his uniform, and Joe suddenly wishes he was wearing something nicer than a pair of jeans and a plain white T shirt. He feels very boring in comparison to Sonny. He must not mind it, though, because there is something appreciative in the way his eyes drag down Joe’s body before looking up again. Joe is pretty sure Sonny just checked him out, which makes him a lot happier than he thought it would. Not that he’s ever thought about Sonny checking him out before. He definitely does not do that in his free time.

“So what happened with your flight?” Joe asks. They’re standing impressively close to each other. If he wanted to, he could reach out and take Sonny’s hand in his.

Sonny snorts. “It turns out we weren’t waiting for pretzels, we had engine problems. It’s not like it’s  _ my _ job to know that, though.”

“Oh,” is all Joe can think to say.

“Hi there,” Frank says suddenly, and Joe steps back on instinct. “Nice to see you again, Sonny.”

“Likewise!”

“I’m going to head over to baggage claim,” Frank says, mostly to Joe. “Take your time catching up, I’m gonna call mom and let her know we’ve landed.”

“Okay,” Joe says, “thank you!” He holds out the ‘you’ just long enough to be annoying. Frank rolls his eyes before walking away.  

“Soooooo,” Sonny says.  When Joe turns back to him, Sonny has his bottom lip caught between his teeth. It's unbearably cute, and terrible for Joe’s health, and before he can stop himself he blurts out,

“Can I kiss you?”

Sonny’s face flushes pink, and in the back of his head, Joe thinks it’s about time that Sonny was the one blushing.

“Yes,” he says, with the smallest hint of amusement. “Yes, you can.”

So Joe leans up onto his tiptoes, because Sonny is taller than him,  _ of course Sonny is taller,  _ the world is unfair like that. And Sonny leans down just a  _ teeny _ bit, and their noses bump together for a second before Joe leans his head just a little to the left, and then their lips are pressed together, soft, tentative. Sonny’s hand comes up to cup the side of Joe’s face, thumb brushing against his cheek. It’s sweet and slow, and Joe raises his arms up around Sonny’s neck, pulling him closer, bodies pressed together.

And then suddenly it’s a lot less slow, with a lot more tongue. Sonny’s hands find Joe’s hips, then his ass, and Joe bites Sonny’s bottom lip in response.

Sonny pulls away with a laugh, and Joe smiles up at him like an idiot.

“Hey, d’you want me to suck you off in the bathroom?” Joe asks, because he can, and because he would.

Sonny just laughs, head tipping back, light glinting off the lenses of his glasses, eyes shut tight beneath them. He’s got a blush high on his cheeks, and Joe is close enough to make out the light dusting of freckles hiding beneath the frames of his glasses.

“You’re a dork,” Sonny says.

“Uh,  _ your  _ dork, though,” Joe responds, and then Sonny kisses him again in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/48/a7/3d48a73168cac9b3cb5f396665b3be3b.jpg) is their relationship from now on (joe is blue, sonny is gray). you’re welcome.  
>  also come talk to me about joe and sonny on tumblr @4okra please i love them so much


End file.
